


Box of chocolate

by Ariel_Hedgehog, Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2GirlsInLove/pseuds/Gardenia%20Queen
Summary: You never know what you're gonna get! A collection of short (and not so short) stories involving my favorites ladies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, all mistakes are mine, the second part of this chapter was written by Gardenia Queen (2GirlsInLove) posted with permission.

Lena was out of breath.

“Kara! We don’t have time, I have a video conference with Bruce Wayne in two minutes!”

Kara stopped what she was doing.

“It’s more time than I need.”

Kara retook Lena’s clit between her lips and sucked hard. Her tongue played so fast with the little bundle of nerves it felt like a vibrator. Lena started to cum as her computer started to ring. She fought to keep her composure as the pleasure wave rolled over her. She was still coming when she was forced to answer the call.

“Good morning Mr Wayne,” Lena greeted as she felt her clit still throbbing between her legs and Kara gently replacing her panties and skirt. Great now she would have a wet spot to endure until she could get to the bathroom and fix things and then it would be a cold wet spot.

Kara discretely got from under Lena’s desk and blew her a kiss before she left.

Payback will be a bitch.

 

  
Lena had been plotting for a few days how to get back at Kara for her stunt just before her videoconference with Bruce. She smiled wickedly. Finally, her plan would come to fruition. It was a plan in two phases, the first starting in a few minutes, when Supergirl left for her daily scouring over the city. She knew she was listened to during that time; Kara had told her so before.  
She slowly got ready for bed, taking her time to wash her face, take off her day’s clothing and take out her favorite toy.  
She softly lay down on the bed, on the top of her bedding, and she let her legs fall apart. Lena smiled slightly and started to trace her finger over her nipples, making herself shiver, before she started to roll them between her fingers. A whimper escaped her, and with one hand still playing on a breast, she let the other roam slowly inching slower.  
-  
Kara, with her super hearing, was always keeping an ear on her girlfriend when she was outdoing her Supergirl duties, to be sure she was safe. After the many attempts on her life by her mother, she knew she had to be ready to go save Lena at any opportunities.  
She was only starting to do her checkup on National City when she heard Lena’s heartbeat getting faster. With a frown, she decided to wait before going back. After all, may be Lena was only watching a scary movie?  
-  
Lena let her hand slowly slide along her ribs, before moving on her belly, giving her goose bumps that made her whimper again. She slid her fingers between her legs, her fingers dipping between her legs, teasing her labia, opening herself for her own inquisitive fingers. When she felt like she was wet enough, she took her toy and slowly pushed it inside of herself, moaning at the feeling of being stretched. Her hand left her breast to go join her other one, and while she moved the toy inside of herself with one hand, she started to rub her clit.  
-  
Kara’s attention was completely taken by Lena. She had figured what Lena was doing at her first moan, and she couldn’t stop listening to her, imagining her girlfriend… pleasuring herself.  
-  
Lena came, pumping her dildo between her legs as well as she could, with her other hand rubbing circles on her clit and Kara’s name on her lips, screamed out.  
-  
Kara, who had been concentrated on Lena’s sounds and moaning, swiftly crashed in a wall. She could hear Alex chuckling in her earpiece. She grunted and, humiliated, told herself she couldn’t wait to go back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, the shortest so far!

When Kara landed on her balcony, all was quiet in the house.

She floated to the living room where she found Lena asleep on the couch, her legs wrapped in a blanket, their infant daughter sleeping on her chest and their kitten hiding in Lena’s neck, purring softly.

Kara smiled and felt her heart swell with love. This was happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

“Geez Lena how many pillows do you need?”

“Well one for my head, obviously, one to hug, one to place between my knees and one to comfort me in the back.”

“Wow! How about I comfort your back and you give me that pillow for my head?”

 

Lena sighed.

 

“Fine. But don’t take all the blankets and don’t put your icy feet on my… KARA!”

“Night sweetie!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Lara, slow down! Lara Danvers would you please wait for me?”

 

Lara stopped and turned around. Fortunately the little church was almost empty and nobody ran into her.

 

“Lara Luthor. You did not work half your life to rehabilitate the name for me not to take it. I want people to know I’m the daughter of a hero.”

 

Lena squeezed her daughter’s arm in warning.

 

“And I will not let you disrespect your ieiu’s memory.”

 

Lara removed her arm from her mother’s grip.

 

“Okay, sorry. Come on it’s this way.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Nora described it perfectly.”

“It might not be exactly the same on our Earth,” Lena hissed.

“Mom? Would you please trust me?”

 

Lena sighed.

 

“Lead the way. Slowly!”

 

They finally reached a small, almost hidden window.

 

“See? I told you it would be right here. Wow the resemblance is amazing! I totally understand why Nora freaked out when she saw it!”

 

Lena could understand the feeling. The window was decorated with a stained glass portrait of a woman who could be her twin. Lara got closer to the window to read the inscription.

 

“Lady Morgana Pendragon, our ancestor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter written entirely by my co-conspirator, Gardenia Queen.

Lena's hands gripped the bars tightly and she pressed herself in them. She knew her cleavage to be impressive, even more since she had ripped it halfway to show herself even more.   
  
She grinned when she saw the guard approach. "Hey, beautiful."   
  
The guard's steps faltered and its eyes moved to Lena's cleavage without wanting to. "Um... H-hi Miss."   
  
"See something you like?" she purred, as the guard gulped. "Get me out of here and I'll show you such a good time."


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was kissing Alex’s neck when she suddenly stopped. Alex looked at her, panting.

 

“Why did you stop?”

 

Sam got off her wife and the couch and put order in her clothes and hair.

 

“We’re about to have some company. Lara is at the door.”

 

Sam hadn’t finished her sentence that Alex heard three firm knocks at the front door. Sam went to open while Alex rebuttoned her shirt and sat on the couch.

 

“Hey sweetie, what are you doing here so late?” Sam asked.

“I’m sorry Aunt Sam… I just…. I need to go to Earth One. Is Aunt Alex here?”

 

Sam frowned and let her niece in. Alex came to join them when she heard Lara’s request.

 

“I’m here sweetheart. What’s going on? Does your mom know you’re here?”

 

Lara took one look at her aunt and started to cry.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me who my mother really was? All my life you’ve lied to me, you’ve drugged me so I couldn’t be myself, you let me believe my mother had abandoned me and mom like a coward. Why?”

 

Alex was now crying too.

 

“Because I made a promise! I promised your mom you would have a normal childhood and that she would tell you the truth herself when you are eighteen. We wanted to protect you!”

“By drugging me and lying to me?”

“By keeping you safe!” Alex yelled.

“Okay enough!” Sam placed a calming hand on Alex’s back. “Let’s all take a deep breath and go to the living room and stop yelling so we don’t wake up Mia and Jack.”

“I want to go to Earth One, I know you have a remote here.”

“Why do you want to go to Earth One?” Alex questioned as she dried her tears.

“Because I want to be with Nora, I want to be with people who haven’t lied to my face for eighteen years!”

“Mom? Ma? What’s going on?”

 

Sam looked at the doorway. Her six years old son was holding on tightly to her ten years old daughter. She went to them.

 

“Hey ukiem, everything is fine, go back to bed.”

 

A vortex suddenly formed in the middle of the living room. Sam’s eyes flashed red as she placed herself in front of her children. Alex pushed Lara out of the way and retrieved a sword from a secret compartment in the bookshelf.

 

A body clad in red and blue was expelled from the vortex before it closed.

 

“Supergirl?”

 

**************

 

Kara was pacing inside a cell at the DEO. She didn’t understand what was going on. After hours waiting, Alex finally came to see her.

 

“Alex! What is going on? Wait, what happened to you? You look… older.”

 

Alex crossed her arms on her chest and eyed scornfully the woman in front of her. While she did look like Kara, Alex knew better than that.

 

“That’s Director Danvers to you. Now, I want to know who you are, where you come from and what do you want with my family.”

“Alex, it’s me! I know I shouldn’t have left to another Earth without leaving a note or telling anyone but there was no time. They needed me.”

“Who are ‘they’?”

“Frost and Vibe from Earth Fourteen. They needed help to rescue their Flash from Imra and her minions. Will you let me out, please? I promise I won’t do it again. Please, Lena must be worried sick.”

“You go that right.”

  
Lena entered the room and planted herself next to Alex.

 

“What do we know?” she asked her sister-in-law.

“Nothing useful so far. She seems to know me and you or at least some version of us.”

 

Lena got closer to the cell.

 

“What do you want from my family?”

 

If seeing Alex had been a shock, it was nothing compared to seeing Lena. Where Alex looked softer, Lena looked sharper. Her hair was shorter and there were white sprinkled where there was usually only black. A fine white scar was crossing over Lena’s left eye down to her cheek.

 

“What happened to you?” Kara whispered.

“What do you want from my family?” Lena repeated.

“You’re my family, Lena. You and Lara. I want nothing more than to love you and cherish the both of you for the rest of my life but you need to tell me what’s going on because I think something is really wrong.”

 

Lena left the room without saying a word. A young woman entered and scrutinized Kara.

 

“I’m Agent Lopez. I’m here to take you to med bay for some tests. Cooperate and everything will be fine. Resist and I will make you regret it. Do not judge me by my size, I can totally take you down. Understood?”

 

Kara nodded. She was more likely to get answers if she cooperated. While agent Lopez took care of the prisoner, Alex went to join Lena in her office.

 

“Is this room secure?” Lena asked when she saw her sister-in-law.

“Yes, the walls, ceiling and floor have been lined with lead, she can’t hear us.”

“Where is my daughter?” Lena almost screamed.

“She’s on Earth One with Sam and the kids. I think the only one who was truly happy to go was Jack because he could spend time with his “betest friend Joseph”. I also called Ruby, I think she could help Lara deal with her powers. She should be here in a few days.”

 

Lena let out a breath she hadn’t realize he had been holding.

 

“Thank you. I don’t think I could do this without the two of you.”

 

Alex took Lena in her arms and hugged her tight.

 

“Do you think it’s her? She looks like Kara did the last time I saw her. So beautiful, so young. Could it be her?”

 

Alex released Lena and looked in her eyes.

 

“There’s nothing I want more than for her to be our Kara. The tests will give us some answers and I have a conference call with Cisco in an hour when I check up on everybody. We’ll know more soon, just don’t keep your hopes too high in case it’s not her.”

 

Lena nodded and dried the tears that had formed in her eyes. Alex was right.

 

***************

 

Kara was back in her cell, feeling drained physically and emotionally. Something wrong had happened when she had come home and now nothing made sense. She was resting on the bed when Alex and Lena came back. Lena looked softer as she approached the forcefield.

 

“When we were on our honeymoon, the first night right before we made love for the first time as wives, you called me something. What was it?”

 

Kara smiled at the memory.

 

“I called you my zrhemin, my zhao.”

 

Lena burst into tears as she placed her hand on the forcefield. Kara placed her hand opposite hers.

 

“Lena, can you please tell me what is going on? Lara’s first dance recital is tonight and I don’t want to miss it.”

 

Lena and Alex gasped.

 

“Kara… that was fifteen years ago.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one and only chapter (so far) about how I see Winn and Brainy.

“Papa?”

 

Winn looked up from the computer he was putting back together. His son seemed nervous and Winn feared the dreaded discussion about his father was about to start.

 

“I’ve been looking at pictures for a school project about family and I have a question…”

 

Yep, there it was. _How to explain to your 11 years old son his grandfather was a murderer_. He could do this. He’d been a super secret agent for years, he had fought aliens and robots and Alex Danvers, a conversation with Nicolas shouldn’t scare him, right?

 

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

 

Nicolas hesitantly entered his father’s workshop and climbed on a stool.

 

“Why does Auntie Kara looks so much like Supergirl?”

 

Winn burst out laughing with relief. He had dodged a massive bullet. Nicolas, on the other hand, didn’t appreciate his reaction.

 

“It’s not funny!” he yelled as he got down his stool.

 

The hurt in his voice sobered Winn right away.

 

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry, you’re right! I shouldn’t have laughed. It’s a good question. I just… I thought you were going to ask about… babies. So your question startled me. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings. I’m sorry. Come here.”

 

Winn opened up his arms and Nicolas ran into them for a much needed hug.

 

“I already know all about babies,” Nicolas explained as he climbed back on his stool. “Dad told me everything when I was eight. And I mean _everything_.”

 

Winn sighed. He would need to have another conversation with his husband about what is appropriate to tell the children. For a level twelve intelligence being, Brainy was sometimes quite dense.

 

“Of course he did. Now, you think Kara looks like Supergirl?”

 

Nicolas nodded.

 

“They could be twins!”

“You are very observant because there aren’t a lot of people who have noticed.”

 

Nicolas threw his fist in the air in victory.

 

“They’re twins! I knew it!”

“They’re not twins. Not exactly. Okay, what I’m about to tell you is top secret. You can’t tell anyone. You’re 11 now so I trust you to keep this secret. When she was a little girl, your aunt Kara was playing hide and seek in the forest with your aunt Alex. They heard something crashing in the trees so they investigated and found Supergirl’s space pod. Alex told Kara to wait until she was back with an adult but Kara didn’t listen and she opened the space pod. Now, Supergirl is an alien, right? She sorta imprinted on Kara’s appearance when Kara opened the pod.”

“So Kryptonians are shapeshifters like the Martians?”

 

Winn cleared his throat, trying to come up with a logical answer. He should have known his son would find flaws in his made up story.

 

“No, it was a one time thing. And I don’t know why, it’s not something she likes to talk about.”

 

Winn mentally patted himself on the back. He had handled this conversation like a champ.

 

“So if Alex had opened the pod, Supergirl would look like her?”

“Yep!”

“And if an animal like a deer or a bear had opened it?”

 

Winn shivered.

 

“I have no idea if it’s possible but think about how scary it would have been to see a deer with laser eyes or a flying bear!”

 

Nicolas jumped off his stool.

 

“That’s sounds awesome! I’m gonna go draw that!” he excitedly said as he ran out.

 

Brainy came in with questions in his eyes.

 

“So it’s okay for you to fabricate a story and lie to him but I can’t tell him the truth about babies?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”


	8. Chapter 8

Alex was coming back to her lab, reading the report she had just printed. Looking up, she saw Sam coming in the opposite direction, on her way for a training session with Kara. Alex couldn’t help her heart from swelling with feelings. Sam looked gorgeous in her black pants and white sleeveless blouse. “Damn, I wish I was your lover,” Alex muttered to herself. She walked to the other woman with a smile.

 

“Hey Sam! You look pretty!”

“Thanks, Alex! Did you make a detour just to tell me that?”

  
Alex felt herself blushing.

 

“Yeah, you’re totally worth it!”

“Wow! I can honestly say I never had a man treating me this way.”

 

_Because the men you’ve been dating are idiots_ , Alex thought.

 

“Maybe I should try this with a woman,” Sam added. “Are you free for dinner tonight?”

 

Alex almost choked on her saliva.

 

“Uh? What? M...me? Uh, yeah, I’m free tonight.”

 

Sam had a huge smile.

 

“Excellent! I’ll come pick you from your lab after my workout. Who knows, maybe your wish will come true tonight,” she added with a wink.


	9. Chapter 9

“Come on! Come on! Hurry up!”

“You know this wouldn’t be happening if you had gone to the bathroom before we left,” Sam said calmly.

“But I didn’t have to go before we left and now I do because the kid is sitting on my bladder. Would you hurry up and park the car already!” Alex yelled.

 

Sam slammed on the brakes and put on the emergency lights.

 

“Go to Kara’s, I’ll park the car and join you after, okay?”

 

Alex almost bolted out of the car and waddled to Kara’s apartment.

 

“Thanks! You’re the best!” she said over her shoulder.

 

Sam looked at her wife with a smile. She loved that woman to the moon and back but since she had gotten pregnant, she could be so annoying sometimes. She went to park the car then went to Kara’s place. She was not expecting to find Alex in front of the door, squeezing her legs together and looking uncomfortable. Sam was by her side in seconds.

 

“Honey? What’s going on?”

“Can’t go in there,” Alex whispered.

 

Sam was about to ask why when she heard it.

 

“Ugh! Yes! Right there! Harder Kara!”

 

Sam felt herself blushing.

 

“What do we do? I really, really, _really_ need to pee!”

 

Sam was trying to think but what she had heard was distracting her.

 

“Okay, I think they’re done. Do you think they’re done? Maybe you could use your x-ray vision and check if they’re done?” Alex suggested, hopeful.

“What! No! That’s my best friend and my sisters-in-law in there, I’m not going to spy on them! I would never be able to unsee that!”

 

Alex started squirming.

 

“Sam, I swear if I’m not in a bathroom in the next five minutes I’m not going to be able to hold it!”

 

Sam grabbed Alex by the waist and lifted her just enough so that her feet didn’t touch the ground then moved them quickly to the fast-food a block from Kara’s place. It wasn’t exactly superspeed because she didn’t want to risk Alex nor the baby but it was still faster that a human.

 

While Alex went to the bathroom, Sam went to order two herbal teas and a side of fries. Alex cam to join her at the table and sat opposite her.

 

“I’m sorry about earlier. You were right, I should have gone before we left.”

 

Sam pushed the fries toward her. Alex ate a few and kissed Sam lightly.

 

“What do we do?”

“I say we wait and eat our snack then we call them to know if we can go back.”

 

Sam’s phone rang and Lena’s picture appeared on the screen.

 

“Hey Lena.”

“Sam, where are you guys? Kara swears she heard you about ten minutes ago.”

 

_‘Yeah she’s not the only one who heard things’_ , Sam wanted to say.

 

“We had to make a pit stop. We’ll be right there.”

“Okay, you can come in when you arrive, it’s unlocked.”

“Okay, see you in a few.”

 

Alex was back at the bathroom before Sam asked and then they were back to Kara’s door. They didn’t hear anything suspicious so the let themselves in.

 

“Please, Kara, I need it!”

“Lena, I said no! Your back is already all red because I went too hard on you earlier. I’ll go get you some cream and you’ll be fine. I know you like it when I scratch your back but you’re not a cat and Sam and Alex will be here any minute now,” Kara said as she exited the bedroom. “Oh, hey you two! I’ll be back in a minute, Lena’s got a rash on her back and we’ve been trying to make it better for over an hour. Why are you laughing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my fav chapters to write :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because that scene totally killed me. But I felt there was a little something missing and then I had to add my personal touch.

“You know, you’re really wonderful with Ruby. You’re gonna make a natural mother.”

“Yeah. And yet I haven’t made any steps to make that a reality. It took me forever to find Maggie. And so what am I supposed to do? Am I supposed to hope that I’ll fall in love again with somebody who wants to have kids? Or do I try and do this on my own? If so… how? I mean it’s not like my job is conducive for being a single parent. Then again if we don’t stop Reign, I guess this is all just a moot point.”

“Well it’s true. But you’ve identified what you want and that’s half the battle. People like you and me, we do what is takes to get what we want. And when we defeat Reign, I have no doubt you’ll figure it out. You just need to remember two things. One, you have a job at L-Corp any time you want. I could use a mind like yours in the lab.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

Alex tried to leave but Lena stopped her.

 

“Two, there is somebody who wants nothing more than have kids with you.”

 

Lena looked at Sam and Ruby sleeping in the med bay.

 

“We got to talk at length while I was trying to cure her. You mean a lot to her.”

“It’s just because I take care of Ruby,” Alex tried to evade.

“No. It’s much more than that. You can have it all, Alex, if you stop being scared and talk to her. And yeah, it could end badly like it did with Maggie but it could also be the happiness you need. You just have to answer one simple question. What do you truly desire, Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That scene... I mean that scene!!! It really hit me. Katie and Chyler were absolutely amazing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things that happen after I watched Incredibles 2

Lena walked slowly out of the theater, half listening to Alex’s excited chatter.

 

“And the bike! Oh my gosh it looked… well it looked incredible! We should totally try to make something like that!”

“Uh, uh,” Lena agreed as they took the direction of the ice cream shop not far from the theater.

Alex had told Kara and Sam to wait for them there after they were done dealing with the villain of the day which had required them both but J’onn had insisted that Alex had the night off. She had noticed that her sister-in-law wasn’t listening to a word she said.

 

“And then the flying dinosaur grabbed the assistant and dropped her in the water and they were both eaten by a water dinosaur! It was epic!”

 

The words took a few seconds to reach Lena’s brain but they made her stop.

 

“What? Dinosaurs?”

“What’s on your mind, Incredigirl?”

“Did I have a peek into my own future?” Lena asked bluntly. Alex frowned.

“No? What do you mean?”  
“You saw that baby with his laser eyes and super strength and invulnerability! What if my baby is like that?” she asked, pointing to her five months bump. Alex pulled her into a tight hug.

“If your baby has powers this early, we’ll deal with it like we deal with everything else. As a family. But if it can reassure you, I’ve been working on a serum in case Ruby shows any powers. I’ll see if I can adjust it for a baby too. Besides, I might need it.”

 

Alex let the words sink in before she released Lena.

 

“How far along are you?”

“About five weeks.”

“Does Sam know?”

 

Alex shook her head.

 

“I’m waiting to be further along. Just in case. And I want for Ruby to be home too. Come on, let’s get some ice cream. I got a craving for cotton candy.”

“What! You’re barbaric! We’re having bubble gum with sprinkles on top!”

 

When Kara and Sam came to join them an hour later, they found their girlfriends elbow deep in carrot ice cream.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sorta sequel to chapter 11...

“Sam? I think you’re going the wrong way. Kara and Lena are expecting us at Chez Louis. We’re going to be late if you that Huck Road.”

 

Sam kept on driving.

 

“We’re not going the wrong way and they already know we’re going to be late but this is important.”

 

Alex stayed quiet, wondering where Sam was taking her. Sam stopped the car a few minutes later and went to open the door for Alex before she led her inside a building and to what was clearly a waiting room.

 

“Sam? What is going on? What is this place?”

“I didn’t want to tell you because I know how much you hate doctors, which is quite ironic by the way, but Doctor Meg Finn is a world renowned cardiologist and I want her to check your heart.”

 

Alex felt a chill down her spine.

 

“My heart? My heart is fine! I feel fine, I’m better than fine! What makes you say that?”

 

Sam hugged her as hard as she could and kissed her forehead.

 

“I’ve been listening to your heartbeat, not on purpose, I swear, and there’s something odd about it so I want you to get checked out.”

 

Alex wasn’t reassured.

 

“Odd? Odd like what?”

“It’s very faint but it’s there, like a murmur. I just want you to get checked out, okay? I… I can’t lose you, not after everything that we’ve been through.”

 

Alex felt the tears in her eyes and let them fall on her cheeks.

 

“Good thing we’re here because I think my heart is about to explode with love for you. Honey, could you listen to my heart? I need you to really listen and tell me what you hear.”

 

Sam nodded and went to sit on a chair, taking Alex to sit next to her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Alex’s heartbeat was faster than usual but given the circumstances it was to be expected. Sam concentrated her hearing on the steady, familiar sound and waited to hear the little anomaly she had picked up a few days ago by accident and had sent her into worry mode. There it was, the little fluttering sound that came to break the rhythm of Alex’s heartbeat.

 

“Can you hear it?” Alex whispered.

 

Sam nodded. Good thing the waiting room was empty because they would have all eyes on themselves.

 

“Okay, focus on it. What does it sound like?”

 

Sam thought for a moment, still concentrated on the sound.

 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy…”

“Never.”

“It sounds like a heartbeat. Or an echo of yours.”

 

Relief washed over Alex who let out a heavy sigh. Sam opened her eyes and looked for answers on her girlfriend’s face.

 

“What?”

 

Alex started to cry and Sam to worry.

 

“Alex? Sugar, what’s wrong? I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me.”

“It is a heartbeat. I’m pregnant.”

 

Sam was stunned.

 

“It worked? Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Alex kissed her softly.

 

“I wanted to be further along and I wanted Ruby to be there. Why would you think it wouldn’t work for us? It worked for Kara and Lena.”

 

Sam replaced a lock of hair behind Alex’s ear.

 

“My biology is different from Kara’s. I’m sorry I’ve been so busy with L-Corp and learning to be a superhero, I didn’t notice we were passed the checking point. I promise I’ll work on that.”

“And I promise I’ll work on sharing more with you.”

 

Sam kissed her softly.

 

“I love you. I love this child of ours.”

 

Alex kissed her back.

 

“I love you.”

 

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

 

“While this is very touching and all, I have better things to do on a Saturday night. So which one of you is Alexandra Danvers?”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Katie's answer as to what she would do if she was Lena for a day.

Winn's computer started to beep like crazy with the multiple alerts coming in.

 

"Uh Supergirl? We have multiple calls to 911 reporting a massive fire at the Luthor estate. People are worried that Lena might be up to something bad."

 

Kara sighed. She was getting tired of defending her friend all the time. Couldn't people learn to trust Lena already? She had done nothing wrong since she had moved to National City. Lena was probably having a bonfire with some friends. Hopefully her house wasn't on fire.

 

"Call Captain Jackson from the fire department and tell him I'll meet his team there."

 

She took off and was at her friend's house within a few minutes. There was a huge bonfire in the backyard as she had thought but the smell was peculiar like... leather was burning. Supergirl landed softly and walked to Lena who was watching the fire burn, a determined look on her face.

 

"Celebrating summer, Miss Luthor?" Supergirl asked.

 

Lena turned to see her visitor and Kara gasped. Lena had several fresh bruises on her face and Kara saw that her left leg was wrapped in something that looked like a cast. She did a quick scan with her x-ray vision and saw that her friend had several broken ribs and that the leg fracture was bad.

 

"Who did this to you? Why aren't you at the hospital? You shouldn't be on your feet!" Kara tried to remain in her Supergirl persona but it was hard.

 

Lena had a weird look on her face.

 

"My shoes did this to me, Supergirl. I slipped and I fell down the stairs this morning. So now I'm burning them all."

 

Kara was surprised.

 

"You're burning all your shoes?"

"Serves them right for hurting me!"

"O...k. Miss Luthor, did you see a doctor for your injuries?"

 

Lena started to laugh and Kara had a feeling that something was really wrong.

 

"Course I did. Gave me painkillers and released me. Came here to take care of my little problem. And now here I am. Why are you here?"

"Your bonfire is a fire hazard. I'm afraid I have to put it out." She touched her com in her ear. "Agent Schott? You can tell the fired department that everything is under control. Can you ask agent Danvers to join me instead? I need some medical advice."

 

Kara used her freeze breath to put out the fire and Lena didn't protest. The smell of cold burned leather was worse.

 

"Let's get you inside, you shouldn't be on your feet."

 

Once again Lena didn't protest and led Kara inside where she dropped on the couch in the living room. Lena put her leg up and stared at the ceiling while Kara waited for Alex to arrive. For a rare time in her life, she didn't know what to say. She was worried about Lena whose heartbeat was too fast.

 

"Do you think you can float to the ceiling and grabbed me the blue unicorn?" Lena asked suddenly.

 

Something was definitely wrong. Thankfully Alex arrived before Kara could answer.

 

"What's going on? Why did you...woa! What happened?" Alex asked.

 

"She says she slipped and fell down the stairs. She has broken ribs and a broken leg but I think something's wrong with her meds because she seems out of it and her heartbeat is off."

 

Alex nodded and slowly approached Lena.

 

"Agent Alex! Hiiii!"

"Hello Miss Luthor."

"Lee! You can call me Lee!"

"Alright, Lee, how do you feel?"

"Gooooood! I burned all my fucking shoes!"

"That's great! Do you hurt anywhere?" Lena shook her head excessively.

"I took all my painkillers like the doctor said and I feel fine. I'm fine."

"Do you mind if I confirm that?" Alex asked gently.

"Go ahead Doctor Feelgood!"

 

Alex's eyebrows reached her hairline but she didn't say anything else. She examined Lena quickly and efficiently.

 

"Can I see your painkillers, Lee?"

 

Lena pointed toward a room at the back and Kara went to look for them. She came back a few minutes later with a few bottles of pills and gave them to Alex.

 

"How many did you take?"

 

Lena showed Alex four fingers.

 

"Okay. I'm going to take you with me okay? Wanna come sleep at my place?"

"I'm sleepy. Night, night."

 

Lena snuggled on the couch, closed her eyes and was asleep within a few seconds.

 

"Okay Alex, what's the plan?"

 

Alex took out her phone from her pocket.

 

"I'm taking her to the DEO. Something's wrong with her meds. I need to analyse the pills and see how they affect her body."

 

An hour later, Lena was resting in a private room at the DEO, Supergirl at her side. Alex came in with the lab results. "The pills were a highly concentrated dose of morphine. It would have killed her if she had kept taking them. She'll be okay to leave in a few days. I've forward the information to Maggie so she can investigate because I'm convinced it was an attempted murder. Lena's lucky to have you."

 

Kara took Lena's hand in hers and squeezed it gently. Lena opened her eyes and groaned.

 

"What happened? Everything hurts."

"What do you remember?" Kara asked.

"I slipped and I fell down the stairs and then... I got myself discharged AMA and went home. Why am I here?"

 

The Danvers sisters exchanged a look before Kara opted for the truth.

 

"We think someone is trying to kill you with your painkillers. You need to stay here for your protection while the NCPD is investigating."

 

Lena sighed.

 

"Third time's a charm! Fine. I'll stay here but I'll need a few things otherwise I'll go stir crazy within an hour."

 

Kara jumped on her feet.

 

"Write down a list and I'll get them for you while Agent Danvers is examining you."

 

Lena nodded, grateful, then frowned.

 

"Did I... burn all my shoes?"

"Uh... Yeah."

"Good! I hate those fucking tripping hazard!"


	14. Chapter 14

Kara took her time to fly back home. She was exhausted. The last two nights had been restless, her workload at CatCo had doubled because of the summer vacations but the rogue aliens escaped from Fort Rozz didn’t take summer vacations. She was a bit disappointed not to find Lena waiting for her in the living room but considering that it was almost 3AM and that Lena got up at 5AM every morning, she understood.

 

Kara went to their bedroom and stopped dead in her tracks in the doorway. Lena was sprawled on the bed, her tank top rolled up just enough to show her belly button, her face lit by the full moon, the dog snuggled next to her at Kara’s place. She looked to beautiful, it punched Kara in the gut and formed tears in her eyes. She stood there for what it felt like hours, silently crying and basking in her girlfriend’s beauty until a sob escaped and woke up Lena.

 

“Kara? Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

 

Kara dried her tears and smiled at her.

 

“I’m fine. Nothing’s wrong, angel.”

“Why are you crying?”

 

Kara sighed and came to the bed. Lena grabbed her hand and pulled until Kara climbed in and snuggled on her other side.

 

“What made you cry, zhao?”

“You. You looked so beautiful, I got overwhelmed. I’m sorry I’m just so tired and you’re so pretty and I just really love you so much.”

 

Kara started to cry again against Lena’s neck. Lena turned around so she could face Kara and hug her properly.

 

“Shhhh… sleep, zhao. I love you.”

 

Kara muttered, already half asleep.

 

“Shower… filthy…”

 

Lena managed to stay awake for a few minutes and when she was sure that Kara was asleep, she closed her eyes, a happy smile on her lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Kara looked at the bright sunny sky and wanted to curse at the sun for being so bright today. It should be as gloomy and dark as she felt inside. She looked around the cemetery for Sam and Ruby and found them already at Alex’s grave. Kara walked to them, clutching her hands on the flowers she had brought. Ruby was comforting Sam who was crying.

 

“Look, aunt Kara is here and I’m here and Jack and Mia are on their way with Lara. You’re not alone, mom.”

 

Sam sniffed.

 

“I know… I just miss her for damn much! It’s been twenty-five years and I miss her as if it was the first minute without her.”

 

Ruby hugged her tight and Kara joined in. It didn’t take long before their three people hug became a six people hug when the other arrived. They cried and hug until Ruby put a term to it.

 

“Enough. I’m out of tissues. And she wouldn’t want us to cry so much. She would want us to be happy. Come on, Rugrats, let’s go get wasted.”

 

Mia hesitated but with and encouraging nod from her mother, she left with the others. Sam and Kara stared at the tombstone, lost in their memories of Alex.

 

“How was Lena today?” Sam asked after a while.

 

Kara had a sad smile.

 

“She recognized me today. Not for long but it was nice while it lasted.”

 

Sam took Kara’s hand in hers and squeezed it.

 

“I’ll go with you tomorrow. Today… it was just too much today.”

 

Kara squeezed Sam’s hand back.

 

“Don’t worry about it, I understand.”

 

They stayed quiet until Kara broke the silence.

 

“Do you remember the silly song Alex sang at your wedding? I can’t remember the title.”

 

Sam smiled fondly at the memory.

 

“I’m a believer. I still can’t believe she did that.”

“She wanted to make you laugh.”

“And she did. Right up until the end.”

“What do you say we hang on to that feeling and go get drunk with the kids?”

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Happy 100th birthday, my love,” she whispered to the ground where Alex lay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry... #notsorry. This is the last chapter for now but I have a few brewing, stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Lena woke up with a start. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Everything was fine, she hadn’t moved. She looked at the time displayed on the old DVD recorder. 1:52. She had only slept for half an hour, not enough to get into deep sleep and lose control. She had to stay awake. 

The second time she woke up, the pull of sleep was stronger and she struggled to keep her eyes open. 2:58. She slept for an hour this time but she still hadn’t move. She would be fine, she just needed to rest her eyes for a minute.

3:33. Damn it! Damn Alex for insisting that they all sleep over despite the lack of room for everyone, damn herself for agreeing to stay, for not asking to share a mattress with Sam or Ruby, for having a huge crush on Kara that is making this whole sleeping arrangement a nightmare. The sleeping arrangement did actually made sense: Alex and Maggie in their room, Sam and Ruby in the guest bedroom, Winn and James in the home office and Kara and Lena in the living room. But because Lena had read enough books and seen enough movies and TV shows where the one who has a secret crush is forced to share a bed with said crush and they always, always, end up snuggling each other the morning after and it’s the best sleep they ever had and then there’s the awkwardness and it’s the last thing she wanted.

Well… she did want it but not the awkwardness and the feeling like an idiot that followed. It was already hard enough to deal with her feelings when she was around her best friend, to stop herself from touching her, hugging her, to shove deep inside the impulses, she did not need to deal with awkwardness that could be avoided if she stayed on her side of the mattress and held on the edge.

Thankfully, Kara stayed on her side of the mattress and didn’t move either. Only a few hours left before Lena could get up and blame her usual schedule for being up so early. She managed to stay awake and watched the minutes tick by as she thought about her latest project at L-Corp. 

It was 4:54 when she heard a door open and close and light feet on the ground. Probably Ruby who needed to use the bathroom. When she heard the outside door open and close, Lena decided it was a good enough time to get up and checking on Ruby was a valid reason. She let herself out of the house as quietly as possible and found Ruby sitting on the wood swing, wrapped in a blanket.

“Can’t sleep?” Lena asked as she sat next to the teenager.  
“Mom is a total blanket stealer. So I decided to come see the sunrise.” Lena chuckled. “Did I wake you up?” Lena shook her head.  
“I was already awake. I’m used to waking up at 5. Do you mind if I watch with you?”

Ruby rearranged herself to share the blanket with Lena.

“Just don’t take it all for yourself, okay?”  
“I promise.”

They stayed silent as they watched the sun rise. Soon enough, Lena felt her eyelids getting heavier and she closed them for a moment. She could sleep now, her secret was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried the 'bed sharing' trope based on my own experiences. Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not a doctor so sorry for any medical mistakes.

Maggie was holding her left elbow as she walked slowly in the emergency room. It was total chaos with people running everywhere and yelling in pain or orders to take care of people. The city had just been shaken by an earthquake big enough to compromise several buildings and cause a lot of damage and panic. Maggie had been close to the action downtown, evacuating a building with her partner when it had started to collapse and Josh had pushed her away from the debris, making her tumble and fall hard on her elbow.

Josh had brought her to the hospital since her forearm and hand were unresponsive. He was now hovering her and trying to catch the attention of a doctor or a nurse. Maggie was no patience for his antics or any patience left at all.

“Josh! Josh, go! Go help people in the street. There is a lot of confused people out there, go help them, I’ll be fine!”

The young detective looked scared to be on his own.

“But I can’t go! What kind of Mulder would I be if I left my Scully alone?”

Maggie gritted her teeth.

“Josh, for the last time, we’re not Mulder and Scully, okay? I’m not your girlfriend, I’m your work partner and I’m giving you an order!”  
“I know, I know, I understood the first time. No means no and I totally respect that! We just totally chase aliens like they did, that’s all, I swear!”  
“Josh!”  
“Alright, alright, I’m going! I’ll be back later, keep me updated about your arm.”  
“Yeah, yeah. Go.”

Josh left and Maggie let out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into a cry of pain. A nurse who was passing in front of her stopped and looked at her arm.

“Your shoulder is halfway out of its socket. I need to put it back.”

It hurt like hell but it felt better afterward. Since Maggie wasn’t in immediate danger, the nurse left her to tend to emergencies. Maggie was trying to get comfortable on her uncomfortable chair when she heard a familiar voice.

“Slow down, Ruby! Ugh! It’s not a race car!”  
“Sorry! That thing is harder to control than you’d think! How are you feeling? I need to find you a doctor.”  
“Okay. Wait! Wait! Wait! Ugh! Aaaargl!”

Maggie wanted to jump from her chair and run by Alex’s side but she knew it wasn’t her place anymore.

“Okay, it’s been definitely less than two minutes since the last one. Excuse me? Ma’am? We need help, my mom is in labour!”

The statement shook Maggie to the core. Alex had finally had her dream come true. She felt her heart break again. Even if it had been two years since the break up, it still hurt to think about Alex. 

Maggie started to cry despite herself as Alex was transferred to the bed next to her chair. They were separated only by a thin curtain but Maggie could see the feet of the people on the other side. 

Time seemed to fly and it didn’t take long before Alex was asked to push. She was crying now and sounded exhausted.

“Where’s Sam?” she whined. 

It took a moment for Maggie to realize of whom Alex was talking about. She had met Sam and Ruby before. When she had been happy.

“She can’t be here, Alex, you know that. She’ll be here as soon as she can, when it’s safe. Hold on to my hand, okay? I took Lamaze classes online just in case this would happen, so I know what to do. Now push!”

Maggie couldn’t take it anymore. She got up and slipped her head on the other side of the curtain. Nobody was paying attention to her, Ruby had her back to her, holding on Alex’s hand and Maggie could only see the back of Alex’s head.

“Push Alex! That’s it! You can do it! Okay, this is it! Push!”

Alex screamed as she brought her child into the world and then finally her body relaxed and she burst into tears as the doctor placed the wailing newborn on her chest.

Ruby and Maggie were crying too and Sam arrived just in time to cut the cord for her new daughter. When she saw Alex and Sam kiss and exchange ‘I love you’, she pulled her head to her side of the curtain and dried her tears. She walked out slowly, looking for another spot to wait for a doctor. It was time to move on.


	18. Chapter 18

She slowly opened her eyes and was almost immediately tempted to shut them back with the brightness of the smile the woman next to her had. It was so wide and bright and shiny, the blonde had to be a model for toothpaste commercials.

 

“I’m so relieved that you’re awake! How’s your head?”

 

She placed a lock of annoying hair behind her ear.

 

“A bit heavy but okay, I think. Thanks for asking.”

“Golly, I’m so glad that you’re okay! Serves you right for tinkering with alien technology before we know what is it for.”

 

_Golly_? Who talked like that? And who used the word ‘alien’ instead of ‘foreign’? It was so pejorative and old and just… wrong. This woman wounded weirder by the minute. Maybe she had escaped from the psych ward? The blonde kept rambling on.

 

“I should tell the doctor that you’re awake. And the others of course! Sam has barely slept since you were brought here.”

“I’m sorry if I made him worry. Tell him I’ll make it up to him when I get out of here.”

 

The blonde’s smile vanished.

 

“Er… you do know that Sam is a woman, right? Samantha Arias? Formerly known as the alien Reign? Your girlfriend?”

 

She started to laugh wholeheartedly.

 

“Yeah right! Listen, aliens don’t exist and I don’t have a girlfriend. Just call the nurse and take your fantasy world with you.”

“Alex? If it’s a joke it’s not funny.”

“It’s not a joke. Look, no offence, lady, but who are you?”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was supposed to be a part of something much bigger that never saw the light of day but I think I should share it with you anyway. Enjoy!

When Jules heard Cat Grant’s personal elevator going down and back up, he knew his hectic day was about to get crazy. Kara Luthor Danvers exited the elevator and went straight to Cat’s office. Jules put himself in her path.

  
“Move of you will be moved,” Kara stated. “I want to see her. Now!”  
“She’s in a meeting,” Jules answered calmly.  
  


Kara looked at the glass walled office and could see Cat sitting in front of her computer, a pair of glasses on the top of her head despite the pair on her face. Kara then looked defiantly at Jules who raised his hands in apology.  
  


“Fine, she’s writing. Do you have any idea how long it’s been since she wrote an article? The last two days have been so intense, I’m afraid for her heart! She won’t see anyone.”  
  


Kara moved past her friend.  
  


“Oh, she’ll see me!”  
  


Jules moved in front of her again.  
  


“Kara, please!”  
“Jules, if you don’t move right now, I’ll laser tattoo your forehead with something Winn won’t appreciate.”  
“But...”  
“Don’t think that just because you’re my best friend’s boyfriend and my son’s godfather, I won’t do it. Move!”  
  


Jules moved out of the way and Kara almost ran to Cat’s office. She entered, closed the doors then reached in her tote bag and pulled out a magazine.  
  


“What is this?” she asked Cat loudly.  
“It’s a magazine, Kiera, what does it look like?” Cat answered without looking away from her computer.  
“And why is there a picture of my daughter on the front page of your magazine, Cat?” Kara asked as she threw her bag on the couch and walked to Cat’s desk, planting her arms menacingly in front of her former boss.  
  


“It’s not your daughter, Kiera, it’s Supergirl,” Cat said distractively.  
“It’s not!” Kara yelled. “It’s not Supergirl because Supergirl is dead. You saw to that, you killed her.”  
  


The accusation managed to tare Cat away from her screen.  
  


“Oh, come on, Kara, you can’t still be mad about that almost twenty years later! I rebranded you, made you a better role model for children! You were the one complaining about the girl part from the beginning, I simply gave you what you wanted. Beside, Superwoman as made you an equal to Wonder Woman in the public’s eye. Do you have any idea how many people think you should date?” Cat said passionately.  
  


Kara crossed her arms on her chest and looked at the woman who was her friend and mentor.  
  


“Okay, first of all, happily married for the last twenty years and looking forward for the next sixty. Second, I won’t let you use my daughter for whatever agenda you have and force her to be a superhero and lead a double life like I do.”  
  


Cat closed the lid of her laptop.  
  


“I didn’t force her into anything. Kara, she saved a bus full of children, including her own brother, from falling into a ravine. She is a hero. Like both her mothers. Someone snapped a picture, people were talking about it, I had to act. Now, National City can have two superheroes, don’t try to deny you don’t need help.”  
  


Kara went to sit on the couch.  
  


“She’s only eighteen! Lena is going to freak out when she sees this.”  
  


Cat had a little smile that scared Kara.  
  


“Oh gosh. She already knows, doesn’t she?”  
“She called about half an hour ago. Gave me an earful about her daughter never going to be a superhero and to retract the picture or else. It was quite entertaining; you must never be bored with her.”  
  


Kara smiled proudly.  
  


“That’s my wife! So you’ll do it?”  
“Do what?”  
“Take down that picture!” Kara said exasperatedly.  
  


Cat got up from her desk and went to sit next to her friend.  
  


“Kara, has either you or Lena talked with Maeve about all this? About what she wants to do with her life?”  
  


Kara sighed.  
  


“I take it you have? She... wants to help people.”  
“Just like both her mothers. It’s in her blood, it’s who she is.”  
“And that’s why she’s going to be a doctor!” Kara said proudly.  
  


Cat bit her bottom lip.  
  


“I think you should go home and talk to your daughter,” she suggested.  
  


Kara frowned.  
  


“What do you know that Lena and I don’t?” she asked.  
  


Cat got up from the couch and went back to her desk.  
  


“Talk to your daughter and if she wants the picture taken down, I will. Now go and let me go back to my writing. It’s been a while since I’ve created a superhero, I need all my concentration.”  
  


Kara grabbed her things and left Cat’s office then stopped in front of Jules desk to invite him to dinner the next day.  
  


At home, Kara was welcomed by the family dog, Krypto, who ran to her, followed by Luna, her and Lena’s twelve years old daughter.  
  


“Mommy! Come look at my new painting!” she urged.  
  


Kara put down her bags, took off her shoes and untied her hair.  
  


“I will in a minute, pumpkin. Have you seen your sister? And your mother?” Kara asked as she greeted the excited dog.  
“Maeve is in the living room watching TV, I don’t know where mom is and before you ask, Nathan is doing his homework in his room,” Luna said mechanically. Almost every day, she had to make a report on where the others were when one of her mothers arrived home.  
  


Kara went to look for Lena in her home lab but found her in their bedroom changing from her work clothes. She went to her wife and wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  


“Hello sweetheart,” Lena purred as Kara kissed her neck and breathed deeply. “Did you run into trouble on your way home?”  
  


Kara groaned.  
  


“I went to see Cat about her latest issue of CatCo Magazine.”  
  


Lena placed her hands on top of Kara’s.  
  


“Yeah, I called her too. Seems like we need to have a chat with our daughter, hum?”  
  


Kara nodded against Lena’s skin, holding her wife closer.  
  


“I think I understand how Eliza felt all these years ago when I first started as a superhero,” Kara quietly admitted.  
“And how do you feel?”  
  


Kara thought for a moment.  
  


“I feel both proud and scared shitless that something bad will happen to her.”  
“Then I believe it’s exactly how Eliza felt and how I feel all the time. Let me finish changing and we’ll go talk to her?”  
  


Kara nodded again but didn’t move for a while, enjoying the feel of Lena in her arms. Eventually, Kara released Lena who kissed her briefly then finished changing. They went to the living room where Maeve was watching and old episode of Doctor Who on the holotv.  
  


The young woman looked nervous when she saw both her mothers had come to talk.  
  


“I didn’t do it on purpose I swear!” she almost screamed the moment Kara and Lena sat next to her on the couch. “I didn’t know someone would snap a picture and send it to the media. I had to save that bus, mommy, you know I had to.”  
  


Kara put a reassuring hand on her daughter’s knee.  
  


“I know, honey, I understand. What I don’t understand is why you went to talk with your aunt Cat instead of coming to us?”  
  


Maeve almost sprung from the couch to face her mothers.  
  


“I went to see aunt Cat to talk about being Supergirl and to ask a few questions. So we talked a lot and I made a decision.”  
  


Kara and Lena waited for their daughter to spill the beans.  
  


“I want to be a baker. And Supergirl,” Maeve stated.  
  


Kara looked at her daughter with her mouth hanging open in shock. Lena was deep in her thoughts and Maeve started to get nervous.  
  


“Well? Say something, moms!” she almost shrieked.  
“A baker?” Kara finally said. “I thought you wanted to be a doctor? Since you were a little girl all you talked about was becoming a doctor. Why the sudden change?”  
  


Maeve looked at her with deception in her eyes.  
  


“That’s always been your dream for me, mom. I want to help people and I can do it both as a baker and Supergirl.”  
  


Kara frowned and crossed her arms on her chest.   
  


“How do you plan on helping people as a baker?”  
  


Maeve walked up to her and took her mother’s hand in hers.  
  


“Because a wise woman once said that ‘You can be miserable before you have a cookie and you can be miserable after you eat a cookie but you can’t be miserable while eating a cookie’. You of all people should know how much food is important when you’re having a bad day. I want to cheer people up with cookies and cakes and pastries. And not just humans. I want to take care of the aliens and the mixed races too.”  
  


Maeve wiggled herself between her mothers on the couch.  
  


“I believe there is a market with them.” She turned to Lena who gave her a little smile. “I’ve been accepted to business school and I want to go to culinary school afterward. I intend to apply for a loan with the bank to open up my bakery. And I talked with aunt Cat about working for her during my studies which brought us to talk about Supergirl.” Maeve then turned to Kara. “I want to help you, mom. I have these amazing abilities and I know I can make a difference. Even Superwoman needs help sometimes. I want to train with you and help keep this city safe.”  
  


Kara was overwhelmed with emotions. She hugged her daughter tight and Lena joined in. When she was released from the embrace, Maeve looked at her with expectation. Kara cleared her throat and dried her eyes.  
  


“I’ll have to talk to your uncle J’onn but tomorrow morning be ready to go for a run at 6,” she said.  
  


Maeve jumped from the couch and threw her arms in the air in victory.  
  


“Yes! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I have to call Will!”  
  


The young adult left the room in a hurry, delighted by her mother’s reaction. Kara went to snuggle against Lena who placed her arm around her wife’s shoulder.  
  


“So... what do you really think?” she asked softly.  
  


Kara sighed.  
  


“I think that with all the delicious treats she’s going to make, I might finally get fat.”  
  


Lena had a little smile.  
  


“I have effective ways to burn calories...”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quote is from Ina Garten, the Barefoot Contessa.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last story for this update. I have a few more in my mind, stay tuned!

Alex showed her credentials to the security guard at L-Corp before she submitted her weapon for inspection along with the box she was carrying. Next came the metal detector and the pat-down. As much as she found the process tedious, she knew that Lena didn’t want to jeopardize her security after the latest assassination attempt.

 

“Everything seems in order, Director Danvers,” the security guard said with a smile.

 

Alex smiled back and picked up her weapon and her box.

 

“Thank you, Mark. I’ll just drop this and I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

She went to the elevator and punched in her personal code to have access to the second to last floor after hours. She had expected to leave her box in the office Lena had designated as hers since their new partnership, but Alex was surprised to hear music coming from Lena’s office. She changed her course and went to Lena’s office instead.

 

“Knock, knock,” she said as she entered.

 

The sight that greeted her was not what she had expected. Usually, Lena was at her desk, deep in her work. This time, she was sitting on her couch and she was surrounded by balls of yarn, her laptop on the table in front of her, the screen showing a website about yarn.

 

“Hello, Alex,” Lena greeted with a smile.

“Hey Lena! I wasn’t expecting you here. I mean…” Alex stammered. “It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday…” she sang.

“Look at what the cat dragged in?” Lena tired to guess. “Sorry, I never was a fan of the Beatles,” she explained.

 

She managed to hold about four seconds against Alex’s offended face before she burst out laughing.

 

“I’m sorry! Your face! It was all a lie, Alex, I promise.”

 

Alex pulled out her tongue at her.

 

“What are you still doing at work? Shouldn’t you be at a charity ball or on a hot date? Or at least upstairs? With your spinster friends maybe?” Alex mocked.

“Very funny. I suggest you do a historical research about spinsters before mocking them. I knit okay? I know just the basic stuff and I pretty much just do scarves and blankets and I can do stripes with the colors but that’s not the point. It keeps my hands occupied while I think and I have some big decision to make regarding CatCo so I’ve started to work on my Christmas presents. And I’m still here so late because nobody can come to my office to distract me. What are you doing here at this hour anyway?”

 

Alex placed the box she was still holding on the floor, her mind reeling with information.

 

“We recovered this technology not long ago and since we’ve assessed that it’s not a weapon and can’t be used as a defence system or any military application, I brought it to you as per our agreement. We think it might be a water filtration system or something to train animals, Brainy wasn’t sure.”

“That’s great!” Lena said excitedly. “Just leave it in your office and I’ll look at it on Monday.”

“That’s the plan. Lena why are you working on your Christmas presents now? It’s only March!”

“Well, I’m very busy for one, and it takes time to find the right colors and the right yarn and I have several scarves I want to make. Look, I just finished this one for Sam,” Lena explained as she showed Alex the green striped scarf resting on her knees. “And I received the yarn for Ruby’s unicorn scarf and her rainbow blanket and yours too. I even got one planned for Supergirl and I was trying to find the yarn for Winn’s Doctor Who scarf when you arrived. And I still haven’t decided which colors to use for Brainy and J’onn, I might need your help with that.”

 

Alex wrung her hands nervously.

 

“I can’t help but notice the absence of James on your list,” she said softly. “Is it because he’s your ex or because you’re about to fire him?”

 

Lena sighed then moved a few balls of burgundy yarn from the couch and invited Alex to sit.

 

“It’s not a secret that I bought CatCo to keep it from Morgan Edge but it’s also not a secret that I don’t know anything about journalism, even if I learned a lot in the last two years,” Lena quietly explained. “And even if James is a brilliant photojournalist, he’s not a businessman and with his vigilantism, he doesn’t give the company the time it deserves and I have my hands full with L-Corp, even with Sam’s help. I received the numbers for the eighth trimester and it’s not good. So far, CatCo has been a money pit. So now I have to decide if I find a replacement for James or if I accept the offer I receive from Group W in New York. Either way, James won’t be in charge anymore. So, I don’t think he’ll appreciate a scarf from me.”

 

Alex took a moment to process everything Lena had told her.

 

“Wow. I’m so not going to complain about budget meetings anymore. And I’m glad I’m not in your shoes, especially since I’m not comfortable wearing heels.”

 

Lena chuckled.

“It’s not easy being the boss. Knitting helps me focus. And it makes nice gifts.”

“Yeah… but we live in California so we won’t ever need wool scarves,” Alex pointed out.

 

Realizing what she said, Alex started to panic.

 

“I’m so sorry! I was totally insensitive and a jerk! I really think it’s great that you take the time to do personalized gifts. I’m really sorry, Lena.”

 

Lena put a reassuring hand on Alex’s arm.

 

“Don’t worry about it, Alex, you’re right. But you never know when you’ll need to dress warmly,” Lena said, thinking about the ski trip she had planned for her friends.

 

“Still. I’m sorry. I should go. You got all this thinking and knitting to do so I’ll leave you to it.”

 

Alex got off the couch and put the yarn back in its place.

 

“Let me know what you find out about the device and I’ll let you know what I come up with for J’onn and Brainy’s scarves. Goodnight Lena!” Alex said quickly as she bolted out.

 

Lena sighed and too the burgundy, black and amber yarns she had selected for Alex’s scarf. She would never understand the Danvers sisters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story almost ended up as a Lena/Alex story. Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and warnings are changeable on request


End file.
